Ep. 2: The Worth of This Planet
is the second episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is the first of a two-part story concluded in Changing Courage into Magic, a tribute to Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Synopsis The Gokaigers receive a clue to the greatest treasure in that they should search for someone wearing black clothing. When they come across a student in a black school uniform, however, the boy steals one of Captain Marvelous' Ranger Keys. Plot On the Gokai Galleon, after seeing more of the Zangyack Empire's invasion of the Earth, Captain Marvelous has Navi use its abilities to find a clue that the Greatest Treasure can be reached by asking someone dressed in black. While searching to no avail, they come across a student in a black school uniform who claims to know where the Treasure is. The boy talks about the Super Sentai that the Gokaigers became in their earlier battle, with Captain Marvelous revealing that their power comes from the Ranger Keys. The boy asks to take a picture with Captain Marvelous with his Ranger Key in order to steal it, only to fail and run away after revealing he lied about knowing about the Treasure. However, Captain Marvelous realizes that the boy swiped his Shinken Red Key during the fight and goes after him with Ahim following to keep him from doing anything wrong. Through Captain Marvelous finds him, the boy refuses to give up the only protection Earth has since the Super Sentai teams disappeared, revealing that his grandfather died in the first Zangyack invasion during the Legend War. This makes Captain Marvelous remember his planet being invaded by the Zangyack Empire and being saved by a warrior dressed only in red who gave him the Ranger Keys and Navi, directing him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. The Zangyack Empire's invasion forces resume their attack under Action Commander Bongan. Giving the boy his Mobirates, Captain Marvelous stands by as he transforms into Shinken Red and fights the Gormin as the rest of the Gokai Galleon crew arrives. But when Bongan overpowers the student, Captain Marvelous takes back his things before asking the boy if the planet had actual value. Liking the boy's answer, Captain Marvelous and his crew confront the Action Commander and take out the soldiers. Assuming the forms of the Dekarangers and then of the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger ninja teams, the Gokaigers assume the forms of Shinken Red, GaoRed, MagiRed, Gosei Red, and GekiRed to defeat him. However, Development Technical Officer Insarn uses her new invention to revive Bongan and enlarge him and three Sugormin to giant sizes. Gokai Red calls in the Gokai Galleon and launches the four Gokai Machines to take out two of the Sugormin. The Gokaigers then combine their Gokai Machines to form Gokaioh, taking out both the last Sugormin and Bongan with the student watching. Soon after, the Gokai Galleon sets sail with the rest of the crew unsure about their captain's reasons along with Navi's clue being apparently a fluke. However, the prophesied man in black, bearing the crest of Magitopia on his robes, watches them sail off into the sunset. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Unnamed boy: * : * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes for The Worth of This Planet: **Gokai Red - DekaRed, HurricaneRed, Shinken Red **Gokai Blue - DekaBlue, HurricaneBlue, GaoRed **Gokai Yellow - DekaYellow, HurricaneYellow, MagiRed **Gokai Green - DekaGreen, KabutoRaiger, Gosei Red **Gokai Pink - DekaPink, KuwagaRaiger, GekiRed **Unnamed boy - Shinken Red *This is the second time the Gokaigers all transform into Red Rangers, following their cameo appearance in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku. In both cases, the girls use the MagiRed and GekiRed Keys. **This is also the only all-Red Gokai Change where Ahim does not become MagiRed. *This episode confirms that the Gokaigers can Gokai Change directly into a past hero if desired, as seen when the boy changes into Shinken Red. It later happens twice with actual Gokaigers, when Don becomes Shinken Green in episode 16 and when Luka becomes MagiMother in episode 44. *When fighting Bongan as Red Rangers, 4 out of 5 of the Gokaigers pair up in 2 groups of 2 based on the similarities of the Rangers they've transformed into before Marvelous finishes him off as Shinken Red. **Luka and Don: Mythical animal theme and control over an element. **Joe and Ahim: Jungle Cat theme and hand to hand fighter. *This is the first time a non-Gokaiger Ranger Key is used more than once in an episode. Shinkenboy.png|A young boy as Shinken Red Episode 02 - Dekaranger Change.jpg|Dekaranger Gokai - Hurricane-Gourai.jpg|Hurricaneger & Gouraiger Ksg-redchangeworth.jpg|Red Rangers (GaoRed, MagiRed, GekiRed, Shinken Red, & Gosei Red) Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *During the scene where the Gokaigers are searching for the "person in black," during the shot with the two nuns, a Kuroko from Shinkenger makes a brief appearance in the background towards the left, sweeping the ground up with a broom. *When the boy talks to the team about the Super Sentai, he mentions the Gorengers, Magirangers and Shinkengers, the same three teams the Gokaigers changed into in the previous episode. *Though not a tribute, there are several similarities to this series and Denshi Sentai Denziman: **The Navi sentence "Do suru, do suru? Kimi nara do suru?" (What we can do,what we can do? What would you do?) is a quotation from Denziman ni Makasero!, the ending song of Denziman. **The schoolboy who steals the ShinkenRed key has a lapel pin with the letters "IC" on it, as in Denzi Dog IC, the alien robot mentor of the team. **The concept of the episode involves the Gokaiger attempting to fufill a cryptic prophecy as granted to them by Navi, a robot parrot; in the series final episode, the Denziman must figure out how to deal with the Banriki Monster by way of a prophecy given to them by IC (by way of Queen Hedrian and Mirror). **The boy receiving the Mobilate from Marvelous to use the Shinkenger powers is similar to the Denziman being granted their Denzi Rings from IC and the Denzi Computer allowing them to gain alien power to use on Earth. **The power of the Gokaiger being associated with a flying pirate ship that can travel through space is similar to both Vader Demon Castle used by the Vader Clan as well as the flying ship of Princess Denzi which brought the planet Denzi's survivors to Earth. **Zangyack grows its first monster in this episode; the Vader Clan are the first villain group that actually had growing monsters. (since Battle Fever J used giant robot copies) *During the AkaRed flashback, AkaRed is obscured and he was seen wielding a Gokai Sabre against the Gormin. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear, Ep. 2: The Worth of this Planet, Ep. 3: Changing Courage into Magic and Ep. 4: What are Friends For?. It was released on July 21, 2011.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 1, DVD cover GokaiVol01-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover See Also (fight footage & story) References External links *Episode 2 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode